Munificent-class Star Frigate
The Munificent-class star frigate, commonly referred to as the Banking Clan frigate, was a warship used by the InterGalactic Banking Clan and by extension the Confederacy of Independent Systems, it was also used by the Imperialist Alliance, most notably the Pentastar Alignment. Characteristics Dimensions The Munificent-class was 825 meters in length and had a skeletal look, owing to the fact that these ships required a small crew to operate and were not designed to be carriers. Along the longitudinal spines of the ship ran tensor fields and the inertial compensator that helped maintain the structural integrity of the vessel.3 They had four extensive sensor and communications arrays affixed to the center of the hull in a cross-pattern. Several docking rings were located underneath these and the vertical arrays also had room for several point-defense cannons.3 Offensive and defensive systems Banking Clan star frigates were light CIS warships armed for heavy combat with oversized guns, a massive twin turbolaser cannon, and two long-range ion cannons for use against capital ships.3 Complementing the heavy weaponry were 38 point-defense laser cannons for anti-starfighter firepower, and 26 twin turbolaser cannons and 20 light turbolaser turrets for flexible response.3 The twin turbolaser cannon was powerful enough to melt an ice moon measuring 1,000 km in diameter or pierce the shields of a 10 km-wide Grade III battle station.3 Six or Seven Munificent-class frigates were enough to outgun one Venator-class or Victory-class Star Destroyer. However, 4 Munificents were unable to stop the Resolute when trying to rescue Bolla Ropal.[source?] The ship had high-performance sensors with a range of several light-days positioned on the dorsal side of the ship. A forward scanner was situated on top of the vessel's command tower.3 Complement The ships carried 150,000 battle droids for boarding or ground operations, and were capable of shielding droid starfighters within their hulls. A system of docking rings lined the sides of each ship. In the forward hollow areas, war materials could be stored for transfer, while in times of peace, they were used to transfer valuable financial assets.3 In some models, hangar bays were positioned in the middle of the ship, where several starfighters were stored.5 These ships were also heavily shielded and could withstand significant firepower until destruction. Propulsion systems The class was powered by twin reactors, placed side by side towards the middle of the craft. One reactor was enough to power the ship in an emergency. The two reactors together annihilated up to 2,300 tons of fuel per second. The Munificent's superdense reactant tanks were positioned at the ventral side of the ship, underneath the reactors. A series of power feeds ran from the reactors out to the various antennas and sensor systems, where power cells were stored.3 Bridge tower The command tower on a Munificent-class ship was located at the bow, rising diagonally from the superstructure. The tower contained a turbolift shaft that connected the various stations. Wide panorama windows were located on each level, providing good view of the surrounding area.3 The bridge itself was sparsely equipped with a few terminals on multiple levels, rising up like a pyramid. The ship commander stood at the top, with one operator on each side. These types of bridges were very vulnerable. 9 History Manufactured by Hoersch-Kessel Drive and Gwori Revolutionary Industries, the star frigates were used by the Clan to defend their private, secure comm network, harass worlds heavily in debt, transfer key financial assets and guard treasure vaults. The Munificent acted as a key component of the Banking Clan's network by carrying hyperwave transceivers and communications arrays that allowed secure financial transactions to occur across the galaxy. When the Banking Clan joined the Confederacy, Chairman San Hill devoted a fleet of star frigates to the cause. The class became a staple of the Confederate Navy during the Clone Wars and formed the backbone of the fleet, with tens of thousands produced. The ships' hulls bore the blue-and-white Confederate emblem and paint scheme, although many ships also bore both the green stripes of the Banking Clan and the Confederate colors. Towards the end of the war, thousands of Munificent frigates participated in the Battle of Coruscant. Munificent-class star frigates assisted the navigation and coordination of Confederacy fleets deep in enemy space. They also escorted and coordinated Separatist fleet actions such as attacks on the interstellar HoloNet relays to demoralize and isolate Galactic Republic forces. The Confederacy also took advantage of the star frigate's powerful antennae to broadcast anti-Republic propaganda while using its jamming devices to hinder enemy sensors, targeting systems and distress calls. As of current issues, while a majority of them are used under the Axis of Empires, some have fallen into the hands of the Coalition of Independent States.Category:StarshipsCategory:AxisCategory:HordeCategory:Imperialist StarshipsCategory:Axis Starships The Imperialist Alliance uses those, when Muunilinst became part of Moff Kaine’s Pentastar Alignment the Munificent was the Banking Clan’s contribution to sector security.Category:Horde Starships